


As estações que nos separam

by tekatardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekatardis/pseuds/tekatardis
Summary: As mãos de Remus eram frias como o inverno, enquanto a gentileza de Emma era tão delicada quanto o desabrochar das flores na primavera. Os dois juntos seriam tão quentes como o verão, com um final tão trágico quanto o das folhas mortas de outono. Mas seu amor seria tão lindo quanto qualquer estação do ano.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Emma Ducotterd
Kudos: 3





	1. Inverno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lelawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/gifts).



> Dedico essa fanfic a essa incrível escritora, que criou um mundo novo dentro do universo de J.K. Rowling, tão fascinante e encantador quanto o original. Obrigada pelos mimos, Lela! <3

Lupin esfregou as mãos com mais veemência - estava congelando. O inverno estava sendo particularmente severo no ano de 1972, a neve branca cobria os campos outrora verdes de Hogwarts completamente, o vento cortante que golpeava os rostos desprotegidos dos alunos como pequenos alfinetes de gelo praticamente expulsou mais da metade da população estudantil do castelo, que preferiu passar as férias no calor de casa a congelar com os amigos em Hogwarts. Ele próprio sentia que suas palavras poderiam virar gelo caso tentasse formular uma frase com alguém, então não se incomodou muito quando os amigos decidiram ir para casa - ainda que James tivesse insistido bastante para que Remus passasse o natal com sua família na residência Potter. Ele não queria ser qualquer espécie de incômodo. Além disso, em algum momento seria lua cheia e não queria arriscar, mesmo que isso lhe custasse passar as férias com as nádegas congeladas em um castelo vazio. 

No fundo, o aspecto glacial de Hogwarts no inverno o agradava bastante. Se pegava contemplativo por muitas vezes, pensando no quanto a branquidão da paisagem era pura e imaculada. Para ele, era como encontrar um pouco de paz em seu coração repleto de caos - já que ele era incapaz de encontrar a pureza dentro de si mesmo. Sua realidade lupina o perseguiria por toda sua vida. A começar pelos dedos gelados: quando não estava transformado, Remus estava sempre com frio. Não era necessariamente culpa do clima, mas sim a fraqueza de seu corpo que sofria com as transformações e parecia passar três das quatro semanas do ciclo lunar apenas se recuperando para a lua cheia. Se perguntava constantemente até quando aguentaria. Bom - concluiu naquele dia em particular, sentado no pátio enquanto o vento castigava-lhe o rosto -, pelo menos já estava acostumado. Era uma velha alma no corpo de um garoto de doze anos, afinal. 

Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade (o jantar seria servido em alguns minutos), suspirando de dor quando endireitou as costas. Ele tinha certeza que quebrara uma costela na semana anterior e não saberia dar explicações caso fosse até a enfermaria. Além disso, seu corpo coberto por cicatrizes poderiam sinalizar erroneamente para a enfermeira e os professores que sofria algum tipo de agressão séria - mesmo que ele mesmo fosse o causador do próprio sofrimento, nesse caso. Ele preferia se acostumar a dor a dar explicações embaraçosas. Passou os olhos pelo jardim invernal uma última vez antes de entrar no castelo relativamente quente, e foi nesse momento que avistou uma figura pequena toda encapotada sentada tão solitária quanto ele mesmo a poucos metros dali, lendo um livro com uma feição concentrada e pacífica. Piscou novamente, para se assegurar de que não era um fantasma - não havia ninguém no castelo além dele e outra meia dúzia de alunos mais velhos que sequer conhecia. 

No entanto, constatou que aquela aparição era, de fato, de carne e osso quando ouviu alguém chamar-lhe por Emma - nome esse que protagonizaria seus sonhos dali em diante - e viu a garota abrir um grande e bonito sorriso para a dona da voz, uma ruiva que Remus identificou como corvinal. Emma então levantou-se, fechando o livro e o abraçando como se fosse um ente querido - D. Quixote, o primeiro de tantos outros gostos em comum que os dois jamais saberiam possuir. Começou a se perguntar mentalmente o que ela e a amiga estariam fazendo em Hogwarts no período de festas. Ele, uma alma em agonia, tinha todos os motivos para se recolher à própria solidão, mas não conseguiu identificar na face de Emma qualquer rastro de sofrimento. Ela estava ali porque queria, porque gostava de ler D. Quixote enquanto a neve caía ao seu redor. Talvez fosse uma apreciadora da neve e do silêncio, como uma boa corvinal. Ou talvez fosse apenas um toque do destino para que Lupin percebesse que, afinal, existe mais que dor e sofrimento pelo que se esperar no dia seguinte.

Ela e a amiga passaram por ele no caminho para o castelo, sem notar sua presença. Que constrangedor. Lupin sentia-se bobo e insignificante por encarar uma garota que sequer tinha conhecimento de sua existência. Ainda mais uma garota como ela. Abaixou a cabeça e tratou de enfiar as mãos geladas nos bolsos da calça, esperando que as duas sumissem pelo portal da escola para que então pudesse fazer seu caminho rumo à torre da grifinória e lamentar o grande pateta que era.

“Ei! Você!”, às vezes coisas surpreendentes acontecem, precisava admitir. Emma o chamava, alguns metros a frente, e só se deu conta disso porque não havia outra alma insana no exterior de Hogwarts para a qual a garota pudesse estar se dirigindo. Levantou os olhos e percebeu que os dela eram azuis como o céu ensolarado do verão. “Você não vai entrar? Parece que vai nevar muito daqui a pouco, pode ser bem perigoso”. 

Incapaz de formular uma frase completa, apenas sacudiu a cabeça em concordância, sem sair do lugar. A garota pareceu satisfeita com sua resposta - por quê não estaria, ela sequer o conhecia! - e apenas aconselhou que ele não demorasse. Ficaria emocionado com o gesto se não estivesse atônito pelo momento. Ela se virou com a amiga e partiu em direção aos interiores de Hogwarts, sem olhar para trás uma segunda vez. Remus respirou fundo - o que estava acontecendo com ele? - e sacudiu a cabeça para sair daquele estado de pseudo-hipnose no qual se encontrava. Caminhou para o castelo, sentindo os dedos, outrora gelados e abrigados inutilmente dentro dos bolsos, mais quentes do que jamais estiveram.


	2. Primavera

O vento ainda conservava um resquício gélido do inverno quando as flores dos jardins de Hogwarts começaram a desabrochar com a primavera. Não era difícil pressupor que era a estação preferida de uma Corvinal em particular que se destacava por seus vestidos floridos acompanhados de um casaquinho leve quando não estavam em aulas. Emma gostava do clima colorido e o cheiro perfumado do ar dessa época do ano, e fazia questão de expressar sua felicidade em suas roupas enquanto caminhava de volta para o castelo após concluir a tarefa que Sprout havia dado especialmente para ela.

Precisava admitir: apesar de ser bem estranha, gostava de cumprí-la porque lhe dava a oportunidade de expressar o sentimento mais escondido dentro de seu coração. Sprout pediu-lhe que estimulasse o desabrochar de uma caledônia que ainda não demonstrara interesse em dar as caras para a primavera. Segundo a professora, conversar com certas espécies era a maior magia que poderia ser feita para ajudá-las.

Emma precisava admitir que sentia aquele momento como uma ajuda mútua - quase como uma sessão de terapia. Quanto mais abria o coração, mais se sentia preparada para lidar com aqueles sentimentos que jamais admitiria para ninguém. Era a maldição dos Ducotterd, reprimir as emoções o máximo possível. Poderia até mesmo afirmar, se não achasse um tanto piegas, que era como se o desabrochar da flor fosse seu próprio desabrochar.

A bem da verdade, duvidava que um dia pudesse fazer algo sobre o que sentia, mas ter com quem conversar ajudava bastante. Especialmente porque tinha certeza que a caledônia não correria para contar para alguém que manipularia seu futuro, decidindo se o foco dessa paixonite adolescente era ou não era o certo para sua vida. Ela tinha apenas 14 anos, por Merlim. Se “um absurdo desses” chegasse aos ouvidos de sua mãe, não conseguia nem imaginar a reação e as maneiras como Madeleine interviria para impedir qualquer chance de Emma ser feliz. Era melhor que esse segredo ficasse apenas com aquela flor, sua confidente.

Porque Remus era isso, um segredo lindo que Emma guardava com carinho dentro do peito. Voltando para sua sala comunal, não conseguiu reprimir o pensamento de como seriam se pudessem um dia ficar juntos, como seria se ele ao menos soubesse que Emma Ducotterd existe, e se encheu de euforia. Por todos os momentos em que se pegou observando Remus, Emma tinha certeza de que eles dividiam o mesmo gosto para livros, a mesma paciência e devoção aos estudos. Emma via no grifinório uma bondade e gentileza que não sabia explicar. Ele era diferente daquele grupo de amigos escandalosos com quem andava, e era isso que ela admirava mais sobre Lupin: sua capacidade em ser o que é quando tudo ao seu redor pede para que ele seja outra coisa. Suspirou. É, eles talvez tivessem muito mais em comum do que ela imaginava. Se ao menos um dia pudessem trocar mais que duas palavras…

“Ai! Desculpe, Emma!”, ela colidiu com algo em seu caminho, enquanto caminhava perdida em pensamentos, e sentiu sua coluna inteira se arrepiar ao levantar os olhos e dar-se conta do dono daquela voz melodiosa que ela mesma só ouvira direcionada a outras pessoas e durante as aulas em que dividiam a mesma classe. Remus Lupin.

Então ele sabia seu nome? Como ele a conhecia, se ela nunca trocara uma palavra com ele? E sem tratamentos formais. Era como se os dois se conhecessem há anos, décadas, outras vidas, quem sabe…

“Não foi nada, Remus.” respondeu, corando e colocando uma mecha do cabelo loiro atrás da orelha. Observou quando o garoto se abaixou para pegar o livro que derrubara com a colisão. Dom Quixote. “Ótimo gosto literário” acrescentou, muito corada, sorrindo em seguida.

“Obrigado” ele respondeu, muito corado também - provavelmente pelo vento gélido, Emma pensou, relutante em acreditar que poderia ter qualquer coisa a ver com ela. Os dois trocaram um olhar breve, mas nenhum deles conseguiu acrescentar qualquer coisa ao diálogo.

Aquele momento ficou registrado na história do universo como um dos mais crueis entre um casal apaixonado. Porque as possibilidades foram tantas e tão infinitas que Madeleine sonhou com o encontro de almas por semanas, sem contar nada à filha, vislumbrando todas os possíveis acontecimentos que teriam seus destinos selados pela junção daquelas duas almas, atraídas como gravidade uma para a outra, sem nunca saber disso. No entanto, o que se seguiu foi tão breve quanto a duração desse romance que só seria concretizado anos depois, e Emma seguiu para o seu salão comunal, observando Remus se encaminhar para as escadarias de Hogwarts. 

Do lado de fora do castelo, a caledônia dizia seu primeiro olá ao mundo, tão colorido quanto o vestido de Emma, e tão eufórica pelas novas descobertas que a aguardavam além do botão de flor quanto a corvinal estava quando chegou em seu dormitório e se deu conta de que acabara de conversar brevemente com Remus Lupin. _Destino?_


End file.
